Just One Day
by MissNikkLowe
Summary: Naruto and Sakura have been best friends since Jr. High. Now they are 24 years old, and Naruto is trying to find Sakura a date with his best friend Sasuke. First Story.


A.N. Ok, well this is my first little story thing here on fanfiction, so please be kind, i am not sure if this is goingto be a one-shot or not. I guess it will just have to depend. :)) Enjoy. BTW I did this on the Notepad on my computer so if there are spelling errors, please excuse. :P _________________________________________________________________________________

SasuSaku

_________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura POV:

I really enjoy my walks in the park. There maybe always some weird things you will see, but its not that bad. Today i was walking with my best friend,  
Naruto. I really enjoy his company with me. His girlfriend has been my good friend since high school, Hinata. Right now i am 24 years old, single, and has never really had a boyfriend, there are those crushes you get when your a kid, but i have nothing ever more. Naruto has a friend, who has been his best friend since elementry school. I moved here to Konoha when i was in Jr. High, and that kid never really took an interest in me. I mean yes, we had classes together and conversations, but nothing like deep and heart mending, you know what i mean.

Sasuke, has always had the easiest life, Naruto on the otherhand has not. Naruto lost his father when he was really young and his mother, well, also past away in a car accident. Jiraya has really been Naruto's only father figure to him. He gave him a home, food, and a good education. Naruto owns a chain of resturants. Naruto has his weekly visits with me. Every single Wednesday at 2:34 we meet in front of the park, then walk and talk, about anything. It varies from Sasuke, to him wanting to propose to Hinata.

My life is really simple. Yes, i have had one true boyfriend. Nothing really happened. Yes i stayed with him all through high school. He really was nice but not in the popular per say. His name was Lee. Ever since graduation when i broke up with him, i haven't heard a work from him. When i first moved to Konoha, i fell head over heals for Naruto. But now i have gotten older and more mature, i lost that feeling and now love him as a best friend.

Well now that i am done with my ranting about my boring old life, i will tell you my story of how Sasuke Uchiha almost killed and saved my life.

Sasuke POV:

I was on my way to my work on a Wednesday when i noticed a note on my car. Oh, I bet you can tell who left this note. Naruto. The note stated: "2 more days mr. birthday boy." Naruto is always making a huge deal about my birthday. In 2 days i will be turning 25 years old. So i started to drive off to work. It takes me about 5 minutes to get to my architecture job. I take the same way everyday, never been different. When i walk into my office which is suite number 202, my secertary, who was very much attracted to me because she makes it to obvious, will give me my daily plans then she will go off and get the things i need and ask for.

On Wednesdays at noon i have lunch with Naruto. Sometimes with Hinata too but not today. We usually eat at a place in town. Today wasn't any different from any other Wednesdays.

2 Days Later: Naruto POV:

Today was Sasuke's 25th birthday. I have been trying so hard to get Sakura to come to his party that all of her and my friends where going to be at so she could finally get a date. Mostly i want her and Sasuke to meet, i mean seriously, they would be perfect together. But as long as Sakura gets a date i think i will be happy. The party was going to be at the Bar.

I ordered limo's to pick up Hinata and I. Then another one to pick up Sakura and Sasuke. ;) I am getting sneakier everyday.

Sakura's POV

Hinata told me she was wearing a black dress, so why would a red one be too formal? I need to just breath and stay calm. It will be fine. Naruto told me the limo will be here at 7, its 6:45. I don't have time to change, because then i would have to redo my make-up, shoes, etc. It was a pain to even get up and put on the dress. My hair is curled, for like once in my life. I have curled it one other time, at senior prom, Ino did it for me.

The limo pulled up, and i saw the driver get out and open the door for me. I have never had someone open the door for me, sounds cliche i know.

As i got into the car, i noticed i wasn't the only one in the car. Sasuke? Why was he in the car?

"Sasuke?" Sakura questioned. "Who are you?" Sasuke replied.

"Haurno Sakura. I guess we will be riding to your party together."

"Hmph."

A/N: I know, its pretty short, but i thank you for reading. I think i might write more, but i want at least 3 reviews if i do. ;P. I made this story from other stories i have read and took some details from them and spiced them up a bit. 8D. 


End file.
